Insecurity
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Tino knew that he was a lot curvier than his friends. Lukas was petite and skinny, Emil was at the awkward teenage stage while Berwald and Mathias were both tall and muscular. Why did he have to be different? Oneshot, Sufin, fluff


**Quick oneshot. Don't murder me...Its not even near New Years Eve but I decided to write this...It's just a fluff to rot all of your brains :) Btw baby Sealand...SORRY I HAD TOOOOOO!~**

**I know I shouldn't be writing unnecessary oneshots, but I needed a break from multichapters**

**My headcannon is that Tino is really sensitive about his weight...**

**DONT JUDGE ME I HAVE WEIRD HEADCANNONS... xD**

* * *

The fairy lights on the Christmas tree shone softly as Tino rushed around, trying to get everything ready for the small New Years party he was holding. His adopted son, Peter was lying on the fur rug in front of the fire, sleepily holding a Moomin plush close to him. Tino smiled, sitting next to Peter. "Hello baby..." he smiled, ruffling Peter's soft blonde hair. The small boy jumped up.

"I'm not a baby anymore ok?" he said "I'm nearly as tall as you mama!" The five year old cooed. Tino laughed heartily, sitting up on his knees.

"That's only because Mama is sitting down baby.." the Finn smiled, standing up "I'm gonna go ice the cookies and cakes now, do you want to help?" he asked. Peter nodded, following his mama into the kitchen. It smelled heavenly, of sugar, cinnamon and vanilla. An assortment of different cakes and cookies stood on the work surfaces, such as Pulla bread, Cinnamon rolls and Cloudberry Cream Cake.

"Daddy and uncle Mathias and Auntie Lukas and Uncle Emil will love all this!" Peter said, smiling. Tino smiled, rolling the sleeves of his jumper up and mixing some cream to put on the Cloudberry cake.

"They will, but I don't think Lukas will appreciate being called auntie..." Tino giggled, spreading the cream over the cake then dotting Cloudberries over the top and sides. The Finn then placed the cake in the fridge while he pulled the Pulla breads out of the oven. "Don't touch those ok baby? They are very warm" The Finn said, rolling up his sleeves and dusting the cinnamon rolls with icing sugar.

"That's basically everything done! The Beer and Vodka is in the fridge, so now I just need to get dressed" Tino said, picking up Peter and holding him against his hip as he climbed the stairs to his and Berwald's room. He pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a tight blue jumper that clung to his curves, much to Tino's dismay.

"Mama really needs to lose weight Peter.." Tino sighed, picking up his son and carrying him down stairs again. He sat on the sofa curled up, his good mood gone. He knew it was silly to get wound up about a jumper that was a tiny bit tight, but it stuck in his mind. He had to stop eating as much. He was so greedy, always snacking on Liquorice or cake.

Tino knew that he was a lot curvier than his friends. Lukas was petite and skinny, his ribs visible. He wasn't anorexic, he just didn't eat as much as Tino and he also went running every morning. Lukas' younger brother Emil was the awkward stage of his teenage years. He wasn't fat, but he was slightly curvier than his brother, with an almost baby face (Which Lukas teased him about relentlessly). Mathias and Berwald on the other and were tall, strong and muscular.

Tino decided to stop thinking about his weight so it didn't ruin his party. He watched as Peter lay on the floor, scribbling on some paper. Smiling, the Finn switched on the T.V to the hockey match that was about to start. Beginning to relax, the Finn curled up on the sofa, smirking when Finland scored a point in Hockey.

Berwald opened the door, taking his coat off and hanging it up on a hook. He walked into the living room, noticing his wife and his son. He stood behind the couch, waiting for Tino to notice him. "Hello Berwald" The small Finn smiled, turning round to look at his husband. Peter jumped up, running towards the tall Swede with his short little legs.

"Daddy!" he said happily, jumping into his fathers arms. Tino smiled, turning back round to watch the Hockey. Berwald knew something was wrong with his little wife, he just didn't know what. He watched as Peter climbed onto Tino's lap and cuddled against him, sleepy. Berwald was no fool. He could see the tears in Tino's eyes, hear the crack in his voice when he said it was Peter's bedtime.

Berwald followed his wife up the stairs, watching as he tucked Peter into bed, kissing his forehead. Tino managed to keep it together until they got back to the living room. He burst into tears, alarming Berwald. "T'no? Wha's wrong?" the Swede asked, as Tino sobbed against his chest.

"I'm fat Ber! I'm disgusting, look at my stupid hips and thighs! Lukas is really thin and you're muscular and I'm just fat!"

Berwald looked at his wife. He wiped the Finn's tears away. "Y'u ar'nt fat. You're j'st c'rvy, You're n't d'stgusting e'ther, and I l'ke yo'r hips, th'y are s'xy" Berwald flushed a light pink at the last word. Tino looked up, smiling softly.

"T-thanks Ber..." He mumbled, looking up at the Swede, smiling softly. He sat on Berwald's lap on the couch, nuzzled against him. "When's the others coming?" he asked, pouting his lips.

"H'lf an h'ur or so" Berwald answered, massaging the Finn's hips, his fingers moving closer to the Finn's crotch. Tino smirked. Half an hour was plenty of time, and he hadn't done it against the coffee table yet..

* * *

**Im scared to write smut, even though I wrote a bit in Roses...hmmm *Ponders* How smutty is it allowed to get? Can someone please tell me? **

**-MeMo-JaM**


End file.
